


Teeth,Tongue,Lips

by normski_reedenstein



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Biting, Bondage, F/M, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a rather unhealthy obsession with Misha Collins and his damn mouth so I wrote this little story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth,Tongue,Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a sequel to this. We'll see.

You tried to challenge him.  
Maybe you could persuade him not to go on with whatever plan was milling in his twisted brain.  
But it was no use. 

That's how you got to this point; lying on the bed with your body all but exposed; the only exception being the black cotton briefs you wore, your grunts muffled against a familiar blue tie that was knotted tightly behind your head while he made quick yet proficient work of knotting a different tie around your wrists. He lifted your bound wrists over your head and pushed the tie down onto a curled metal decal on the bed's headboard. He was positioned over you, his legs on either side of your own. You knew he was trying to tease you in any way he could, attempting to gain any response you offered in your vulnerable state. Through the paper thin cotton barriers separating your heat from his covered length, you could feel him purposefully pressing the thick head of his cock against the over sensitive bud between your folds. A small moan nearly made its way past your throat but you were able to swallow it back. You weren't going to give him the satisfaction of hearing what his teasing did to you. 

His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated like that of a mad man. It made your heart race as a mix of fear and adrenaline pumped through your heated veins. All you could do was keep your eyes on his, the intensity of his glare too strong to look away from. You were growing impatient, wanting him to begin emitting his torture on your hungry body. Leaning down so his face was mere inches from yours, he asked in his husked voice specially reserved for you, "Am I making you anxious?"  
You could have blacked out then. That voice was enough to bring you to your highest high.  
You weren't going to give in though. Even underneath the red silk that had made its place over your mouth, you were able to give him  
your biggest Cheshire grin. It was a non verbal challenge for him to do his worst. He gave you a wicked grin. Challenge accepted.   
"You're gonna be my good girl, right?" he asked. One of his long, nimble fingers grazed the skin over your clavicle. Goosebumps rose not only from the touch but from the tingles that traveled over your neck. Your eyes fluttered for the smallest of a second before you composed yourself and shook your head no. He sighed, knowing your response no doubt, and his grin grew as his finger traveled to your breasts, first teasing one budded nipple then the other.   
"I always have something in store for my bad girl, too."  
More than anything in that moment, you wanted to kiss him; ravage his mouth like a rabid animal. You wanted to be in his arms inhaling his sweet scent, raking your fingers through his thick curls and touching every inch of his skin. 

His skin radiated heat as he drew nearer, his head burrowing into the crook of your neck. The tendons in his arms flexed and rolled as he braced his hands on either side of your head. You were unprepared to feel his teeth graze your tender skin and skate down to your collarbone. A moan tried to make its way past your gag but stopped short. Your body quivered and everything seemed to ripple like a wave down to your flooding core. A dull throb began pulsating as he bit down on the protruding bone, gentle at first. The second time was harsher, his perfect teeth definitely leaving marks. You groaned, the sound a mix of pain laced pleasure.  
As if to soothe the minor pain, he ran his tongue over the bite mark before closing his lips in a kiss. He glided lower to your chest, heaving up and down from your heavy breaths, and repeated his earlier pattern -- first grazing his teeth over your breast. The contact was so feather light, you weren't entirely sure if he was doing anything.  
It was like he was searching for that one spot, the place that would matter.  
His teeth clamped down hard, emitting another groan that again was muffled against the silk gag caressing your lips. You unintentionally arched into the feel of his mouth. It was a second; just one second. He chuckled inwardly, knowing he was breaking you.  
"Remember... I can still go lower. I always finish what I start" he said, his mouth barely leaving your skin. The way he said that, like a warning and a challenge, made a flood rush anew down to your apex. He looked up at you through his lashes, his stormy blue eyes glowing with a hint of dominance. You were afraid he would be able to hear -- and see -- the rapid fire beat of your heart. His eyes cut back down to your body as he refocused on the task at hand.  

Quickly running his hot tongue over his bite and sealing it with a kiss, he moved on. The ridges of his teeth journeyed down, down, down past your breast; he paused momentarily to nudge the small bud with his tongue before enveloping his whole mouth around it and sucking hungrily like he had been starving for this.  
You tried your best to choke back a moan that was worming its way up your throat. You wished in that moment that you could rip the tie off of your mouth and spew any and all of the vulgar remarks and desperate pleas that were imprisoned on your tongue.  
As he moved over you body, gradually going lower, his cloth covered cock made a place between your legs. You spread your thighs to allow the overwhelming length to tease your most sensitive spot. Trying not to move was a losing battle as you began to rut against him carelessly, a rush of heat flushing through you. Strangled beginnings of moans were continuously being cut short in an effort to keep him from noticing and in turn coming up with some "cruel" punishment to put you back in your place.  
Suddenly, you were taken by surprise when his teeth bit into you, undoubtedly breaking the skin over your ribs. Your body spasmed into a painful arch and you let out a shriek. His face appeared then, his body hovering over yours, all contact lost. The look he gave you was enough to silence a crowded room. You stilled entirely. Not a single budge; not one movement or sound. A sharp pain stabbed at your side and it brought tears to your eyes.  
His mouth had fallen into a thin line, his dark eyes alight with something that  sparked new fear -- not to mention excitement -- inside you.  
"Don't make me tie up those pretty legs now. Can I continue?"  
With a shaky breath you nodded. Your arms complained from their position over your head. The tie that was knotted at your wrists left painful imprints in its wake.  
He kept his glare locked on you for another second before he dipped back down, planting a soft kiss on your aching side and moving on. His teeth once again ventured over taught skin, nibbling and biting. The tip of his tongue licked a small circle around your navel before making a trail south. He stopped abruptly at the waistband of the tiny briefs covering the one place you wanted the most attention paid to. You watched him still and you started to grow impatient waiting for him to make the obvious decision. Quite frankly, you didn't care if he ripped them off. As long as the barrier was gone. 

Dark pools of blue peered up at you. A question was being weighed in them; not 'Will I?' or 'Won't I?' but 'Can I?' 

You gave him a small nod. His scruff covered cheeks rose from the smile he gave you. Unsheathing his teeth, he grabbed hold of the material and began pulling them down your legs, his nose purposely tickling your thighs. You lifted your body to help him make this process easier...and faster.  
Your legs lifted as the briefs slid past your ankles and off your body. He dropped them to the floor like a puppy who had found interest in a new toy, a wicked grin dancing across his features. You squirmed in anticipation. Everything seemed to freeze and fade to a blur around him as he crawled between your legs and settled, his rough hands running up your legs and coming to rest on your waist.  
As if he hadn't missed a beat, he resumed trailing his long tongue over your now bare skin. You curled into him, not caring if you were supposed to be proving something to him or not. This is what you had been waiting for. It was close enough to taste.  
He attended to your thighs, biting, sucking and kissing them. When his cheek accidentally rubbed against you, a heavy moan vibrated in your throat.   
"Hm..." he hummed as if suddenly stricken with an idea. His big hands lifted your legs and set them on his shoulders before coming back to rest on your waist. Light strokes from his tongue ignited the blaze deep in your belly and you shuddered, giving in fully to the oncoming assault his mouth was about to deliver.  
Intentionally scratching your inner thighs with the sharp scruff on his face, he dived right in, taking no prisoners. His tongue lapped up the arousal that was practically dripping from your center. Even though you hadn't reached your point of no return yet, you felt a release that was damn near cathartic. You trembled under his mouth as frantic moans racked your throat with no way out.  
He worked his tongue in and out of your slick entrance, hitting all the right nerves and spots. The sounds he made while sucking and licking away at you seemed to fuel your hunger for him more, his own satisfied moans and groans filling the air.  
Everything south of your stomach contracted deliciously and all of the oxygen in your body stopped as you eventually came, spilling into his mouth and quaking all the way down. 

Opening your eyes, you tried to catch your breath as he sat up and wiped at his mouth, that same wicked grin plastered to his face.  
"I learned that from the Pizza Man."


End file.
